<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's One Way to be Teased by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185764">That's One Way to be Teased</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD'>Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck is God, Chuck is a solid mood, Drunk Masturbation, Drunk Prayer, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Prayers, Teasing, drunk!Sam, mild crack, prayers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has writer's block. Sam drunkenly prays to Chuck and gives him the inspiration and teasing he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's One Way to be Teased</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this came from the SPN MultiShip Armada Discord Server Smut Roller, where I rolled "tease" "Sam" "Chuck" and "Drunk/Tipsy Sex" and this is what I came up with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chuck was having writer’s block. It happened. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t any less of a pain in the ass or one of the most inconvenient things to happen ever in the history of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did try to break it up. He did. He did a few writing exercises. He hired a rent boy and had a great time. He tried to clean his house. He contemplated the advantages of doing macrame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was working, so the only thing left to do was to lay in his bed and wallow in self-pity as his laptop- as he finally upgraded merely for convenience’s sake- held open the empty Word doc, the cursor blinking mockingly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should get drunk. Getting drunk was an option, as long as he edited what he had written while he was sober. Write drunk, edit sober- the life of a writer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe that wasn’t the smartest idea, he reconsidered as he thought about the last time he did that very thing. He ended up crying for twenty minutes as he tried to deciper just, exactly, what drunk Chuck meant when he typed </span>
  <em>
    <span>ksajdfglkjasdlkfjwkj’akas;dfa’wewa;dfksa;dfaa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he got drunk again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… wallowing in self-pity about having writer’s block it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, even God Himself got writer’s block. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as he was wallowing in his self-pity like the Grinch, he heard a voice. A very distinct voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God? It’s me, Sam Winchester. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck concentrated on that prayer. He usually did. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well… I dunno. I dunno what ‘m prayin’ for anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was… Was Sam drunk?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just… I’m tryin’ not to lose faith, but… we’ve got such bad news lately ‘nd… ‘s hard. Like my dick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely Drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so hard, God. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another noise with Sam’s voice, that grew as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what sex with God would be like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Sam… </span>
  <em>
    <span>masturbating </span>
  </em>
  <span>while he was praying? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck was intrigued. He </span>
  <span>should</span>
  <span> send a sign to Sam that said, very blatantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t jerk off while you drunk pray to God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but… he was curious. Curious as to what Sam would say next. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you be a gentle lover, or more forceful? Would you take control, or would I be at the helm? So many questions… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Sam was definitely jacking off, and Chuck felt himself responding. </span>
  <span>Really, body? Really? Now?</span>
  <span> He admonished himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you’d be gentle, and in complete control. Taking me, filling me up so nicely, keeping me down… you’d know what I need, always. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck listened, all thoughts of gently persuading Sam to stop gone from his mind. He wanted to know more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can imagine you holding me close, clinging to me, whispering soft praises in my ear. Telling me how good and wonderful I am. Filling me up with more than just your cock. Would you leave your mark on me? Scratches on my back, bruises on my wrists, love bites on my neck? Would you leave a mark on my skin like a mark on my soul? I’d hope so. To have sucha  possessive mark of passion and desire from God Himself would be ecstasy in and of itself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s words were softer, breathier, and Chuck strained to hear every word of prayer. He could tell that the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>of being intimate with God was getting Sam off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Chuck was honest with himself, it was turning him on as well. To hear and feel such devotion, however it was presented, made him feel things and made him want to give Sam those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he couldn’t help but not feel guilty about using a drunk fantasy projected as prayer of Sam Winchester for his own purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care what you look like, in all honesty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam added. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just need you to touch me, caress me, fuck me. Let me show you my devotion to you in the ultimate way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes… Oh, Sam knew how to pray, that was for certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a low groan across the prayer, and Chuck instinctively knew that Sam had came. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks God, for the orgasm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck smiled and chuckled softly to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re welcome, Sam. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted himself as he felt Sam’s prayer die off as he fell into a drunk sleep. He didn’t expect for him to get teased like this, but he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and went over to his laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the inspiration he needed. And after he typed up a good couple thousand words, he’ll get himself off, using the imagery that Sam so lovingly gifted him with. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell</p><p>Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon</p><p>Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>